vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Le Grand Guignol
Le Grand Guignol is the fifteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary A NIGHT AT THE OPERA — In a series of flashbacks to 1919, opens up to and reveals details of the devastating secret and were trying to keep from him. forms an unlikely alliance with Monique and asks for her help in locating Sabine. Elsewhere, Thierry is reluctant to get involved when Marcel and Rebekah approach him with a plan to take down the witches. Meanwhile, in the bayou, is at her wits’ end and holds Sabine hostage in an attempt to get information that will reverse the curse on her werewolf clan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste DuBois *Raney Branch as Celeste DuBois *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Tasha Ames as Eve *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Quotes :Short Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can hide from Klaus... get outta town. '' :'Rebekah: ''It's a suicide mission. '' :Klaus: ''They will pay for this. '' :Klaus: REBEKAH! :Marcel: I will NOT leave you behind! :'''Extended Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can truly hide from Klaus forever... get outta town. '' :'Rebekah: ''He'll chase us to the end of the earth. It's a suicide mission. '' :Marcel: It's our only hope. :Klaus: ''They will pay for this. '' :Rebekah: If we don't leave now, there will be no one to save him. :Klaus: REBEKAH! :Marcel: I will NOT leave you behind! :'''Webclip 1# :Klaus: '''Well this is a first, werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops, all happy as clams and all drunk as stoats. :Elijah: To a new era, collaboration in the face of prohibition. : :'''Canadian Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can hide from Klaus forever :Rebekah: It's a suicide mission :Marcel: It's our only hope :Rebekah: No one can hide forever :Rebekah: Get out of here :Marcel: I will not leave you behind : Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael (1919) and Celeste (present). *Is Thierry gone for good? Last viewers saw of him, he and a group of vampires left under Klaus' watch to form their own band of merry misfits. Plec revealed that he will return, though it won't be a few more episodes. "He's now living on the outskirts and he might come in handy to one of our characters some day soon," Plec said. *There's a lot more story to be told about what happened in 1919. Once the Olympics are over and we come back, we definitely get a little flavor for New Orleans at the end of the influenza epidemic in 1919. Then the episode after that we dig into what happens during that period when we'll see if Mikael (Sebastian Roche) "got the message" about somebody looking for him in the French Quarter. But in the script we see the scene where the siblings decide to flee. *Mikael will be in this episode and episode 16, in flashbacks. *This is Mikael's first appearance since Always and Forever the premiere of The Originals (TV Series). *According to the promo, it's possible Bastianna gets killed. If so, another girl having been sacrificed for The Harvest will be ressurected. *It's speculated that Davina will be ressurected in this episode and the only way for this to happen is Celeste/Sabine's death, which is very possible, as it's noticed that Sabine/Celeste will be absent for a couple or three episodes, after this one, as far as it's known. *According to the promo, Marcel and Rebekah are running from Klaus much like Katerina Petrova, Rose and Trevor did back in the fifteenth century. * And when he recovers, his brother will have some major 'splaining' to do. "For Elijah, it was very much a way of dealing with that immediate situation", Joseph Morgan says. "It was a way of getting Rebekah and Marcel out of that room alive and somewhere Klaus won't find them immediately. Elijah will then try to communicate with his brother why it had to happen".http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Glee-Greys-Hannibal-Spoilers-1078212.aspx *According to stills of this episode, Klaus will be going after Rebekah with the White Oak Stake. *According to the Canadian promo Hayley and Eve threaten Celeste with shotguns. It also shows Rebekah grabbing Genevieve by the throat. *This episode Mikael met Marcel. *Mikael struck a deal with Marcel, promising to spare Rebekah in exchange for Klaus's whereabouts. It is revealed that Rebekah is Mikael's favourite child. *According to Mikael, he and Klaus are the two peole Kol hated most. *First time, Hayley claims the Bayou Pack as her own. *Bastianna was killed by Marcel in this Episode. *This episode marks the first time that we see Elijah's vampire face. *Marcel kills Bastianna. *Klaus wields the indestructible White Oak Stake this episode. *This episode marks the return of Davina. Continuity *Mikael was last seen in Always and Forever (via flashback). He was last mentioned in Long Way Back From Hell. *Thierry Vanchure was last seen in Dance Back from the Grave. *Davina Claire was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. She was killed by Sophie in that episode. *Cami was last seen in Crescent City. *Celeste, in her original body, was last seen during flashbacks in'' The River in Reverse. *Klaus now knows that Rebekah and Marcel brought Mikael to New Orleans in 1919. *The White Oak Stake was last seen in TVD's ''Pictures of You when Elijah gave it to Klaus and last used in Because the Night by Silas. *Eve was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *This is the second episode of The Originals to have a French name. The first was Après Moi, Le Déluge. *This is the third episode to feature a flashback to New Orleans in 1919 and the second to feature back to back flashbacks this season since Always and Forever and House of the Rising Son. *This might be the first episode to feature the whole main cast since The Casket Girls. *Kol is mentioned in this episode by Mikael, he was last seen in a flashback in Always and Forever. *Davina was last seen in Apres Moi, Le Deluge. Behind The Scenes Cultural References *Le Théâtre du Grand-Guignol, also known as the Grand Guignol – was a theatre in the Pigalle area of Paris (at 20 bis, rue Chaptal). From its opening in 1897 until its closing in 1962, it specialized in naturalistic horror shows. *Its name is often used as a general term for graphic, amoral horror entertainment, a genre popular from Elizabethan and Jacobean theatre (for instance Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus, and Webster's The Duchess of Malfi and The White Devil), to today's splatter films. *Some say that Théâtre des Vampires in Anne Rice's "The Vampire Chronicles" was inspired by Le Grand Guignol, however Anne claims she did not know of this until after writing her novels. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x15 Promo - Le Grand Guignol HD|Short promo The Originals - Le Grand Guignol Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x15 Webclip - Le Grand Guignol HD|Webclip The Originals 1x15 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures LGG1.jpg LGG2.jpg LGG3.jpg LGG4.jpg LGG5.jpg LGG6.jpg LGG7.jpg LGG8.jpg LGG9.jpg LGG10.jpg LGG11.jpg LGG12.jpg LGG13.jpg LGG14.jpg Relijah.jpg LGG16.jpg LGG17.jpg lgg13klaus.jpg lgg14elijahklaus.jpg lgg15elijah.jpg lgg16klaus.jpg lgg17elijahklaus.jpg lgg1rebekah.jpg lgg2marcel.jpg lgg3klaus.jpg lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg lgg5elijah.jpg lgg6elijahklaus.jpg lgg7bastianna.jpg lgg8bastianna.jpg lgg9rebekahmarcel.jpg lgg10marcelrebekah.jpg lgg11rebekah.jpg lgg12klaus.jpg klausm1.png klausm2.jpg klausm3.jpg klausm4.jpg klausm6.jpg lgg18.jpg lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg lgg20hayleyeve.jpg lgg21mikael.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes